My reply, Boy
by Haruno Asahi
Summary: First songfic, had to give my nonexistent followers something to read while waiting for my next real story xp. want to keep the storyline a mystery, otherwise there would be no point in the story. short chapters promised. will most likely turn out as a series of related short-stories... well have fun reading. T, no reason, KanaeX...
1. Chapter 1

Kanae sat in the second floor cafeteria of the LME building and watched as the men on the street below eyed her shamelessly as if she was a display puppet.

"Ughh..." she sighed as one of the bolder employees of her agency approached her and asked her to come sit with him. She politely declined the invitation and subtly shifted her body to face the window, as to avoid being approached again. She looked dejectedly at the remains of her lunch and decided not to finish it, knowing what her best friends' reaction would be once she found out. Well, she'd deal with that later.

Suddenly she felt someone stare at her and looked up. She scanned the street below her, however found no one looking her way. _Strange, I could have sworn someone had been watching me..._

She scanned the street again but still found none. Again she scanned the crowd below and there, across the street she spotted something. Something had caught her attention from the corner of her eye. It was the tall, badly disguised figure of Tsuruga Ren, frowning down at his manager, that had caught her attention.

She watched as he said something to his manager, rather it seemed he had asked something as his manager flushed and replied. Then to her surprise the tall actor looked up and almost immediately, their eyes met.

Startled, she jumped up, a blush creeping to her face, and kept staring down as Tsuruga flashed her a brilliant smile, waved, then turned to Yashiro to tell him something, which made his manager blush furiously, and proceeded to the side- entrance of the LME building.

Kanae kept staring at the spot the two had left a while ago, seemingly deep in thoughts. She had long since buried her thoughts about her mysterious admirer in one of the far most corners of her mind. The question is, how long would it stay there...

**Hello everyone, Asahi here... I've been writing for a while now, one fanfic and an original story, however, those are taking their time to be written, and I don't plan on putting either of them on for reading any time soon, so here I suddenly had the idea for a short songfic. Guess which song inspired me to write this fic, if someone gets the song right, I'll post whichever next chapter within three days after the review/PM/however way you get the right answer to me xp.**

**Good luck,**

**Asahi**

**Ps: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kanae sighed for the N'th time they were finally allowed a 15 minute break after a three hour long photo-shoot and she was exhausted.

Suddenly something cold hit her forehead. She realized, before looking up, it was a bottle of water and eagerly grabbed it. Ren chuckled. "Tired aren't we, Kotonami-san" he took a sip if his own bottle and dropped in the chair next to Kanae. Kanae gulped down almost the entire bottle before looking Ren's way and remarking the absence of his manager. She looked around and spotted him a few feet away, leaning against the wall of the studio, busily wiping his glasses.

Kanae narrowed her eyes a little and observed him a bit longer. His features were quite nice; though his hair looked plain boring, it also looked well-kept and soft, now that his glasses were momentarily gone she could clearly see his long eyelashes his fiery light brown eyes and high cheekbone, then there was his nose that slightly turned up and made him look young, his plum lips didn't do him wrong and he had a defined jawline which again, made him look older, evening out the age issue. The rest of his body was well hidden under his always present suit however Kanae knew he worked out at least twice a week to keep his body in condition so she could guess his slim figure wasn't due to some body-correcting-underwear. (XD)

Though Yashiro was only slightly taller than Kanae he could have gone into modeling if ever he had wanted, though now, Kanae doubted he would ever be asked, as handsome as he was she had to admit that Ren's presence would always overshadow Yashiro's… Nevertheless, Kanae felt pleased, she wouldn't expect any less from her not-so-secret admirer.

Ren, having seen Kanae goggle his manager, tried to suppress his laughter however failed and let out a series of chuckles. Kanae now eyed him instead, a little flustered. "What!" she cried in a tiny, high pitched voice. Ren snorted, but had been drinking his water and that now resurged through his nostrils. He turned beet red as he grabbed some conveniently placed tissue and dipped at his nose.

"No…" Ren finally said after some more coughing, "it's just… seems he isn't being very subtle." He had to laugh again, however this time he made sure not to drink before doing so. Kanae eyed him warily then cockily turned her head away from both him and his manager, not wanting to answer to his teasing. Ren just grinned and drank the rest of his water before standing up and strolling back on set to continue the photo-shoot.

**Well, this is chapter 2 hope you liked it so far… anyone guessed which song inspired me to write this fic? Be sure to tell me. Suggestions and normal reviews are more than welcome too.**

**XX**

**Asahi**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kotonami-san, you forgot your bag..." Kanae was startled out of her reveries, as Ren came running, how was it he managed to not look like he was running, with her bag in hand, an apologetic look adorning his features.

She glared at his implying smile, although she had to admit he was guessing right, she would have indeed preferred Yashiro bringing her bag.

She glanced behind Ren to see if said man was following his charge, alas... Disappointed, she looked back up at Ren.. He was looking at her with a sincere smile as he handed Kanae her bag and lightly patted her head. Blinking in surprise she stared at the man in front of her.

"Tsuruga-san, what are you..." he quickly retreated his hand, implying the action was unintended, "ah... Sorry, I did that unconsciously, I didn't mean to offend you..." he looked at her as if begging for forgiveness. She laughed inwardly, _so Tsuruga-san is actually quite nice_, she mused. She straightened her back, frustrated at the thought, "That's OK" she reluctantly answered his silent pleading.

"Though really, I feel for you, personally, I couldn't stand it if Kyoko where to purposely avoid me like that for such a long time..." Ren said with a sympathetic look. Kanae grimaced at his words, if she had to admit... She'd been on edge ever since she had first noticed Yashiro's gaze on her.

It hadn't been difficult to figure out his feelings for her, Ren knew and he didn't make a point out of hiding his knowledge over his managers' feelings. The problem lie in the fact that, when it came to his own feelings, Yashiro Yukihito, otherwise known to be an open and straightforward man, was actually a very shy person.

Kanae had first noticed who her secret admirer was only two days after her first encounter with the odd feeling of being watched. She had noticed that every time she felt like being watched and searched for the source, she had stumbled upon Ren and Yashiro, Ren always strangely looking her way and greeting her overenthusiastically, while Yashiro, refusing to acknowledge her presence, was furiously blushing while looking the other way.

It had downed upon her that he might have feelings for her. Kanae, other than Kyoko, knew of her own attractiveness and thus wasn't afraid to admit someone could fall for her.

Realizing Ren's manager had an eye on her, she began paying more attention to the man as well. She had been frustrate to find out, sometime after the photo-shoot with Ren, that her own feeling toward the man were growing stronger by the day, but knew it was hopeless to try and resist them, so she had given in.

It had now been a little over two months and many encounters later, she Ren had been starring in the same drama together for nearly a month, meaning they were together on set almost every day, and Yashiro was still avoiding her like a shy boy, age 12.

She was at her wits end... If tomorrow he didn't come knocking on her dressing room door, she was contemplating Kyoko's advice to ask Takarada Lory's help... And honestly, who would go that far...

**Hehe, well I promised short chap's so I'll be keeping that promise… no worries though, I'm kinda into this story so you won't have to wait THAT long for the following chap's. I forgot to mention it in the last version of this chap, but do try to ****guess which song inspired me to write this fic. have fun and until next time...**  


**XX**

**Asahi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, yeah, I know, Ffffiiinally... well I thought, since this story isn't about the main characters (Kyoko&Ren) it doesn't get that much attention, but I still feel guilty so I decided to update here is the new chapter. Enjoy R&R** **and do tell me if you find any errors, I didn't proofread this one...**

**Iimura Hitomi, Saotomi Ryu and Sureha Ryo Are my own inventions any similarities with real life characters (or those in Drama/anime/manga's ) are pure coincidental. **

**Disclaimer: do not own Skip Beat or any of it's characters.**

* * *

She had done it, finally she had done it. She still could not believe her gut for asking his, and by that I do mean HIS help. Well, to be correct, she, and then I mean she as in Kyoko, had gone. She herself would never dare go to HIM for help. So... Kyoko had gone and complain to president Takarada himself saying Moko was to noisy always complaining about how Yashiro would always avoid her whenever they met. That, of course was a total lie. Not that Moko was complaining about Yashiro, no, the lie was in the form of Kyoko complaining about Kanae, being the good friend she was, Kyoko was all to happy to listen to her best friends complaints about her love life, meaning her being fed up with Moko-san complaining was a total lie. But still, even Kyoko did not want to go to the president and straight out ask for help in a love related matter so they had decided on that.

* * *

Now only two days later she could already feel the consequences of Kyoko 'blabbermouth confession' as she liked to call her meeting with the president. She was currently sitting in heart-shaped throne the perfect replica of 'Alice in wonderland's' queen of heart's crown adorning her hair and scepter in hand. She was forced to go on a live show, Iimura Hitomi's love game, a show where the two co-hosts Saotomi Ryu and Sureha Ryo had to battle each other over the invited guests through a quiz. Hitomi, the main host would ask love related questions and give multiple answers from which Ryu and Ryo would each have to pick one, then the guest would pick her own, answer. Meaning it was actually just another gossip show...

* * *

Kanae was growling inside, okay, she had wanted something to improve her 'condition' with Yashiro, but wasn't this a bit... much?

* * *

"First question" she heard Hitomi say, "Kotonami-san is currently co-starring with the all to famous co-star-killer Tsuruga Ren-sama, has she

1) already left earth to rejoin every single woman in Japan on the little rose cloud,

2) left earth but her little cloud is drifting apart, the co-star-killer can have no effect on her,

3) remained true to her hardworking character and stayed put on the ground?"

Kanae wanted to glare at the host but thought better of it, it wouldn't be wise to glare on a live. So she smiled and pushed the second button, then realized what that meant and quickly changed to the third. "Oho" sounded immediately as the host looked at her suspiciously. 'Sh**' Kanae thought, 'she noticed I changed my mind'. "And Kotonami-san just used up her first 'change of mind' meaning she can only change her mind twice now." the host grinned happily. "Now on to what Ryo and Ryu answered.

The screen behind Ryu showed a 2 "of course Kotonami-san can't think about CSK when she has me in front of her" he said with a serious face. Ryo's screen showed 1 "well all single women are swooning for me, of course Kotonami-san is free to join them" he joked, but every woman in the audience scowled at him so he playfully glared back then pouted. "then let's see Kotonami-san's answer." Hitomi said, revealing a 3 on Kanae's screen and again eying her suspiciously.

"On to the next question, what type of hairstyle should your would-be-boyfriend have, 1) wild like a lion, you would never have to stroke out any bed-hair, 2) classic, businessmen are soooo sexy" Hitomi grinned as the main screen onset revealed a picture of Ren when he had played a businessman, his hair neatly combed back, and again Kanae realized that he was indeed all the bit sexy. "3", Hitomi continued, "short trimmed, the typical sports-head that goes with the perfect body." Kanae hesitated, wondering what fitted Yashiro's description best, then remembered he always wore a suit and went for the second button.


End file.
